Modular systems for offices, as well as partitions and connecting means therefore to create the same are wellknown and by way of example, reference may be had to the teachings of the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NOS ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,559,352 February 2, 1971 R. A. Magnasin 4,625,633 December 2, 1986 M. G. Martin 4,224,769 September 30, 1980 D. C. Ball et al (corresponding Canadian Patent 1,115,921) ______________________________________ CANADIAN PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1,150,031 July 19, 1983 Douglas C. Ball, et al ______________________________________
While the known systems are functional, they do not provide flexibility of design nor are they aesthetically appealing nor do they maximize the number and/or user friendliness of private to semi-private work stations, while at the same time minimizing space requirements that are still readily accessible by the users of the system.
Most of the office systems of today are based on a rectilinear format whereby screen panels, furniture and work surfaces line up at 90.degree. corners, creating a lot of unusable space and at the same time fail to create a user friendly environment.